Love Unexpected
by XxYourXxFavoriteXxBrunetteXx
Summary: {auverse, sisfic, oc x ?} Miri Swan is 21. She's spent the past few years since her own graduation just sort of going through life, wandering, searching with no clue what she's looking for. Her younger sister Bella invites her to her wedding, and this serves to put Miri's life in perspective. When she goes home, will she find what she's looking for, at last?
1. Something Borrowed

PROLOGUE

Growing up, it was made quite clear to me that my younger sister Bella was the 'good girl' and I was the 'bad girl'. Before you go feeling sorry for me, don't. I actually enjoyed my role. I didn't have to go along with whatever the parentals or some stupid guy wanted, I didn't feel like I had to make anyone happy, make anyone like me.

If they didn't, it was their problem, not mine.

I didn't have to actually fight for anything I might actually want, I didn't have to worry about putting my heart on the line and getting hurt, getting it smashed to bits in the process. The bar wasn't ever very high on me, I hardly let the pressure of trying to 'compete' with my younger sister -because I definitely knew I most certainly could not, I'm not nearly as pretty nor am I as smart-, concern me.

I just sort of drifted through my life. I did what I wanted, -made convenient by the fact that my parents only ever seemed to worry about Bella, not me, trust me, I'm not complaining- and until recently, I really thought I had everything figured out.

It's funny, isn't it? One wedding invite can change all that in an instant. You see your younger sister getting what you really want deep down, and you take a step back, take an actual honest to God look at your own life.

I did, at least, and I didn't really like what I saw.

I mean sure, to some degree, I'm successful.. I've been modeling, I make enough money to make me happy and get me what I want.

But what happens when the money's not buying what you really want anymore?

What if what you really want is love?

See, that's my problem. I want what I'm afraid to let myself have. I've always been afraid, to some extent, to let someone close enough to love me. People have tried and almost as many people have failed because I stopped things before they got too serious, before I screwed things up so badly that I lost those people.

If you want complete honesty, to some extent, I've even kept my parents and my sister at arms length. I'll never understand why I did it, but I did.

Anyway, yeah.. The wedding invitation sort of signified me being alone forever. So yeah, I was apprehensive about going back for her wedding.

But I went.. And the strangest thing happened while I was there...

Chapter One

_Something Borrowed_

"So apparently, I got this invitation in the mail?" Mirabelle spoke from the doorway of her childhood bedroom, smirking as she saw her younger sister freeze and turn around slowly. She smiled and then said quietly, "You know, I almost didn't come..."

"And why the hell not?" Bella asked as she looked over her older sister in concern. Something seemed off, she didn't seem her usual bubbly and fiery self for some reason. She seemed more contemplative, somber. "Are you okay, Miri?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Just thinking lately. I mean I did promise Dad when this modeling thing came to an end, or I was tired of it, I'd try to find a 'normal' career. I think I'm tired, Bells." Mirabelle said quietly as she looked at her younger sister, managed a carefree shrug and then added with a smile, "But it's your special thing.. So let's just focus on you. Speaking of.. Bought you something borrowed." Mirabelle said as she smirked, pulled the vintage styled silver heart shaped necklace from around her own neck off, holding it out. "There. And don't worry about returning it."

Bella eyed the necklace, the diamond heart pendant and then asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, keep it. Consider it a wedding present also. So.. Let's see my dress?"

"I waited on you to actually show up before I talked to the tailor, I mean I haven't seen you since you graduated high school..." Bella admitted as Miri shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Fine with me. I don't blame you. I mean I've been on the move constantly for the past few years, so yeah, I can totally understand it'd be hard to get hold of me."

"Wow, you look amazing." Bella said as Miri shrugged and said quietly, " Not really. You, Bells.. You're practically glowing. You're the lucky one."

Charlie peered into the room, stepping in and pulling his oldest daughter into a hug before eyeing her with a concerned look. "Miri? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, dad, I'm good." Miri smiled as she hugged back, added in a whisper, "It's just good to be home." while smiling to herself and looking at her dad, saying with a bright grin, "And I made a decision on the flight back.. I think I might give this normal 21 year old college girl thing a try? If it's okay, I kinda wanna go to college closer to home and stay here?"

"Not in Las Vegas? I thought you loved it out there?" Charlie asked as Miri shrugged and said "For all it's bright lights and the constant going, something to do.. I kinda miss the quiet, Dad. It is okay, right?"

"Of course, Miri." Charlie said as he looked at her, wondering what made her come to the decision, of course. But like he was, Miri was also a private person. She'd talk about it if and when she got ready. That'd always been the good thing about his oldest. If something bothered her, she didn't mind just letting it all out.

Even when they butted heads, which had happened a lot in her wilder teenage years. The Miri standing in front of him seemed older, more or less tired. Maybe letting her go off after graduation and 'live' to quote Renee, her mother, had been the right decision.

Not that he'd liked agreeing to do it any more than he'd care to admit, but it seemed to mellow her out a great deal. And maybe now, she'd find a solid path in life. Maybe a solid path that kept her closer to home.

"So.. Is anyone hungry? I kind of thought that with Bella's last night here being tonight, and your coming home called for us going out to get something to eat." Charlie said with a smile as he put his arms around his daughters and lead them out of the house.

Bella gaped at Miri's vintage fire engine red Mustang convertible and then said with a smile, "Wow. Modeling must have been really, really.."

"Yeah. It was." Miri said as she waited on her sister to get in, then started the car. The drive to the diner was quiet, neither of them really knew what to say to each other.

Bella broke the thick silence and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine. I promise. I just.. I've been doing some major reevaluating my life, Bells. I wish I had your life. I want that. You're lucky, you meet that one guy you can't live without. You're going to go to a great college and probably become a doctor or something, cure cancer.. All I've done with my life is search endlessly. I don't know what I want or how to go about getting it. It's frustrating." Miri admitted as she pulled into the parking lot of the diner.

"It doesn't have to be, Miri." Bella said as she looked at her older sister, studying her for a moment. "I'm just glad you're back here."

"Me too." Miri admitted as they got out, walked into the diner, and sat down with their father in a corner booth. Miri talked a little, she mostly spent her time in thought.

Now that she was going to give this whole 'normal' thing a try, she had to wonder if maybe she'd finally feel like she had some stability in her life. Maybe that was what this was all about, what she'd spent so much time searching for.

Stability.

Lying in bed that night, when they'd gotten back from the diner, she laughed aloud at herself for making such a big deal out of all this. "I'll be fine. I always am." she muttered. A wolf howled outside the open window and she raised in bed slightly, peering out, curious.

The howl sounded restless, much like she felt.

She shrugged it off and slid into bed, falling asleep. For once, the quiet was welcome. She found herself wondering why in the hell she'd even went off and did the whole modeling thing in the first place. Because she'd only been home one night now, and it was feeling like maybe she shouldn't have ever really left.

Bella turned over in the dark and said aloud, "Tomorrow, Miri. You have to get up at 6. Your dress needs to be fitted before the wedding." snickering when her sister swore a little at having to wake up so early.

"Haha. Glad you find this amusing." Miri joked as she added quietly, "Night Bells."

"Night, Miri."

The howl came again and she raised up again. She thought she caught a glimpse of something in the woods just behind the house, but she shrugged it off and fell asleep, not realizing just what the howls meant, or what had just happened, what kind of a turn her life was about to take...

* * *

_(A/N: Okay, so this came to me while watching Breaking Dawn Pt 2. I wrote it down, but the thing of it is.. I'm not too sure which wolf I want her with.. I'm torn between __**Paul, Jacob**__ or__** Embry**__ as those are slightly closer to her own age - 21- and my __**favorite**__ shifters. If you have input on this, you can suggest one of the three shifters listed above and that'll help me pick a direction to go with this story also. This will most likely follow the movie, __**with changes,**__ depending on which shifter I ultimately choose.. FYI: She wasn't really around Jacob much, so she doesn't know him that well. Actually, she doesn't really know any of the other characters that well, aside from Bella and Charlie, given that they are her family. She'll make her own friends though. This is really just a tester chapter to see if I should even attempt to continue this.)_


	2. Infamous In A Small Town

Chapter Two

_ Infamous In A Small Town_

With the wedding mere hours away, set to be held about 9 that night, there was a lot to do. Miri felt herself being poked awake at promptly 6 am and she sat up, her long brownish blonde hair sticking up and out as she raked her fingers through it, stretched and yawned. "I'm gonna need a huge cup of coffee." she muttered as she slid out of the bed, promptly squealing when she realized that her sister wasn't alone in the room with her. "Shit. Fuck. Bells, you don't think maybe you coulda told me there were people in here?" Miri asked, grimacing, grabbing at the sheet, pulling it tightly around her before darting into the walk in closet, slamming it closed.

"And that, Edward, was the only member of my family you haven't met. Mirabelle, my older sister." Bella laughed a little as Edward nodded then said "Taking it she's a night owl and not an early bird the next day." quietly as he smirked in amusement. Bella nodded and said "She's used to Las Vegas. That's where she's been for the past few years."

"Doing what, exactly?" Alice asked as she studied the closed closet door and shoved her brother out of the room, popping his arm, reminding him "It's bad luck for a groom to see the bride." as he nodded and called out to the closed door, "Nice to meet you, Mirabelle."

Mirabelle called back, "Likewise, Edward." as she peeked out and said "Seriously? The weddings in a few hours, he had to be here this early?" stepping into the room, having donned an oversized black and red silk button up night shirt that looked like it might have belonged to a man at one time or another. She laughed at her sister then said "Lemme guess. Groom and Bride wedding gift exchange."

Bella nodded and eyed the shirt, asked, "So.. Was that a boyfriends or..."

"One night stand, actually.. It's never a good idea, just so you know, to sleep with the photographer on a shoot. Especially when he's a known manwhore." Miri said as Alice looked from Bella to Miri and then asked, "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"Depends.. Do you get stuff out of certain magazines?" Miri asked as she smiled a little, shrugged mysteriously, and then admitted, "I'm a retiring model." as she flopped onto a chair, crossing her long legs, reclining them on the edge of the desk in front of her.

"Retiring? But why?" Alice asked, eyes filled with curiousity. Miri shrugged and admitted, "Because I thought I wanted money and slight fame, and I don't. I don't know what I want, I just know it's not a life like the one I left behind in Vegas. It's not all glitter and high heels. Trust me." as she leaned her head back, looking at the black haired petite girl with her own curious look.

She was so pale. And pretty. "You could model."

Alice laughed and said quietly, "Just like to shop." as Miri nodded and smiling said "And I like her already, Bella." as she remembered that they hadn't been properly introduced. "I'm Mirabelle. I prefer Miri though. Your name is?"

"Alice. I'm Edward's sister." Alice said as she asked, "So.. Have you gotten your dress fitted yet? If you haven't, you probably should head to the tailor's shop and do that. Then I can do your makeup. The rehearsal dinner is at lunch time."

Miri nodded and said "That'd be great actually. Would it be lame if I admitted that until I took up modeling, I really didn't do much with makeup and all that other crap? Yeah, I've been using a makeup artist for so long now, I probably don't remember what goes where." with a teasing grin as she grabbed some clothes and a pair of stilettos and went to get dressed. A few minutes later found the 3 females crammed into Miri's convertible, heading to the tailor's shop.

And as soon as Miri parked and saw a few old classmates of hers from the brief period of time she had attended Forks High, the whispering started. She rolled her eyes and slid her shades down, touched up her lipgloss and muttered, "And here we go again." to herself.

Bella and Alice caught the tail end of some of the whispers and Bella caught up to her older sister and asked, "Why aren't you going back to set them straight? Doesn't it bother you that they think that just because you lived in Las Vegas, you were automatically in a porno or working at a strip club?"

Miri laughed a moment and then said "Why bother? I mean all it's gonna do is give 'em more to talk about. Besides, it's so much more fun to hear what stupid crap they come up with about me." quietly, as she eyed a girl named Jennifer, former enemy of hers in school. She called out boldly, "And naturally Jennifer's only starting stuff because she's afraid or jealous."

"Why don't you go back to your films?" Jennifer said with a smug smirk as Miri laughed and said "I was modeling, halfwit. But hey, I'm not the one who makes home movies and posts them on youtube, or spends all damn day taking numerous 'selfies' and instagramming them as if anyone really gives a shit about me.. Am I?"

"You and your sister.. Those damn Cullens.. You're all disgusting, you all make this town look bad.. Have you asked baby sister why she's getting married at 18?" Jennifer called back in a mockingly sweet voice as Mirabelle turned to Bella and then laughed hysterically for a few minutes before handing Bella her purse and walking over, stopping in front of Jennifer, her arms crossed as she smirked at her and leaned in, said quietly, "My baby sister is classy. So if you're implying that like you, she got pregnant at 18 and had to be married by a shotgun, then no, I didn' sure if she were knocked up, I'd be the first one to know about it anyway, Jennifer. What the hell does it matter how old they are? They're in love. Go tell that to your little nosy ass annoying friends." as she turned sharply, walked off.

She rolled her eyes as she took her purse from her younger sister and smiled at the shocked expression on Bella's face. The old Miri would have punched first, told off later. She shrugged mysteriously and said calmly, "People change, Bells. Besides, I highly doubt Dad wants to put me behind bars today. I'll save the shenanigans for another time." Miri said as Bella laughed and said "Wow. That was.. Amusing. It doesn't bother you though, people saying that?"

Alice eyed Miri curiously and smiled, Miri answered calmly, "If it were true? Yeah, I'd hate it. But it's not, so it's no skin off my nose. Besides, it's too much fun to have something to mess with everyone's mind about later." before following her sister and Alice into the tailors shop.

She stepped out and then turned around in the mirror and wrinkled her nose as she said with a sigh, "Damn it. Alice, do you know how to cover a tattoo?"

"We can figure something out, why?"

"Because I don't want dad seeing my tattoos." Miri said, Bella snickering a little then asking, "Why? I mean given the way you and Charlie used to argue all the time.."

"I just wanna stay Daddy's girl a little longer, Bells. Sheesh." Miri admitted with a sheepish grin as she leaned against the mirror and surveyed the dress, her finger to her lower lip, lost in thought.

"That's not a good face, sis."

"What's that face mean, Bella?" Alice asked in concern as Miri spoke up and said " Thinking of dying my hair blonde. Just getting it over with, going completely blonde. What do you guys think?"

"Why though? I mean your hair.. I always wished mine was that light, Miri." Bella admitted as Miri shrugged and biting her lower lip said "Okay, it stays. For now." as she studied her reflection in the mirror. She was still the same girl who left town determined to set the world on fire at 18, then again, in some ways, she wasn't. These past few years had bought a lot her way, both good and bad. The good she held onto, the bad she just tried to learn from or forget.

Either way, here she was again, back in the town she'd spent a large part of her life in, with the same people she'd grown up knowing, in a sense. And it felt like home for once. Maybe bright lights, big city weren't the ticket after all. She sighed and then said with a smile, "And I see something else I wanna try on."

"What?" Alice asked as Bella followed her gaze to the black strapless body con dress. "That? But it's.. Why, Miri?" Bella asked as Miri shrugged and said "Because. It's black. And it'll be amazing to wear to the reception?" while bouncing around on her toes, smiling.

They tried on the dress and Miri grabbed it, slunk to the counter, grabbing a pair of black heels on the way, plunking them on the counter. She waited and the cashier rang her up. Alice and Bella stood nearby, and unexpectedly, the vision hit Alice before she even realized it. She nudged Bella and nodding at Miri asked, "So.. Do the dogs know about her?"

"Why? I mean she's met Jacob a few times.. The other guys, not so sure." Bella mused as she asked with a slight grin, "What'd you see?"

"Just that dress, her in it, dancing with a man like shape. I'm assuming it has to be one of our four legged friends, because I couldn't make out who it was." Alice mused as Bella smiled and said "There was a wolf howling incessantly in my dad's back yard last night.."

"Interesting." Alice mused as Miri walked over, grinned as she said "Got a few other things too. One of them is a present for you, little sister."

Bella groaned and went to peek but Miri closed the bag shut hurriedly and wagged her finger, a teasing grin on her face as she shook her head and said "Not until the honeymoon, little sister. You'll know when the time to put it on is right. Just trust me."

Bella grumbled something about lingerie and presents, how everyone was doing entirely too much, but Miri shook her head and said "Little sister, take my advice.. You only hopefully get married once. Let things happen. Enjoy it. Relax. Alice? Is she always this uptight?"

Alice giggled, the sound musical, as she sighed and said with a playful grin, "At times, yes."

"She's always been that way. Me, on the other hand, if it were my wedding? I'd go all out." Miri said with a sigh, then shook the thought out of her mind as they got back into her car. "So.. Where are we off to now?"

"I'm kinda hungry." Bella admitted as Alice just nodded.

"That diner? Is it still open?" Miri asked as Bella nodded and then said "That was what I was thinking, actually." as Miri pulled into traffic, turned into the parking lot of a small retro styled diner, parked the car. "Perfect way to start off a day. They had the most amazing burgers. I totally missed those while I was in Las Vegas. Nothing came close." Miri explained as Bella laughed and then said "It usually never does, Miri."

Taking seats at a window booth, Miri promptly ordered a strawberry milkshake, a double cheeseburger and large fries. Bella and Alice gaped at her a moment and she laughed as she said calmly, "What? I said I'm a retiring model, girls. So yeah, I'm having a celebratory dinner." with a giggle and teasing grin.

Their food came and Miri found herself growing to like Alice a lot more, opening up about places she'd been, stuff she'd done while pursuing her dream career. Bella listened intently. She could tell that deep down, below all the joking and the happiness, Miri probably hadn't ever honestly enjoyed any of it. Which made her curious as to why she stuck it out so long.

"So.. Why'd you stay away so long?" Bella finally asked as Miri fell silent a moment and then said quietly, "I just wanted to get it all out. I mean I didn't want to come home and admit that I didn't actually like the thing I dreamt of doing since we were kids. I didn't wanna be the girl who came back home with her tail between her legs." Miri admitted as she sipped her milkshake, caught sight of an old friend of hers, waving the girl over. "Brinna!"

"Miri!"

"Bellla, you remember Brinna, right? Dad let us babysit you that time and we let you get hyped up on sugar, and played hide and seek? Then made you watch those horror movies with us? And put makeup on you?" Miri asked as Brinna smiled and said "And I feel really, really old now.. I mean we're not that much older, but.. I'm married, my son's 2, now Bella's out of high school, getting married.. Damn, where did the time go? What about you, Miri?"

Miri shrugged quietly, suddenly feeling less than accomplished. She smiled a little and drank her milkshake quickly then answered through a mouth full, "Not married. I lived in Las Vegas after graduation. Took up modeling.. Now I'm gonna come home and probably start college sometime soon..." as she looked at her old best friend.

Just when she thought she'd get away from all of this 'til death do us part' talk, all these happy couples, she runs into a former best friend who's happily married now. "We should get together sometime." Miri mused as Brinna hugged her and smiling said "Definitely. We have so much to catch up on."

"Totally. We're actually gonna get going, so I'll see you around?" Miri asked as the three of them stood and Brinna nodded, asked her, "Are you staying at your dads or are you just in today for the wedding?"

"I'll be around." Miri said quietly, smiling a little as they said their goodbyes. Bella noticed the change in attitude and once they were outside she said quietly, "It'll happen for you, Miri. You just have to give things time."

Miri nodded then said quietly, "It's not that. It's just... I feel like I have absolutely nothing to show for my whole 'getting out and living' thing." as she shrugged and said "Let's just get back to Charlie's.. We have a wedding to get ready for." with a smile, feeling a little more at ease.

* * *

_(A/N: Ohmigosh, thanks for the reviews and adds, everyone! You have no idea how happy that made me! Okay, so the votes are tied right now, one for Jacob, one for Embry. I'm sort of leaning towards Embry, but not really sure yet.__. I just think the whole shy vs sexy outgoing.. It could be interesting.. Just keep voting.. Remember, either Jacob, Paul or Embry! And again, thanks so much for the reviews and adds!)_


	3. The Rehearsal Dinner

Chapter Three

The Rehearsal Dinner

They'd just finished going through a dry run of where everyone was going to sit and what everyone had to do at the wedding that night, and Miri was currently sitting at a table with a snow white cloth, these pretty little string lights floating all around like thousands of twinkling stars, watching everyone talking and mingling while she silently sipped a glass of water. Her eyes darted around the room listlessly, and she just wasn't sure what to do, what to say to anyone.

Luckily, the fact that she'd chosen a back of the room table sort of gave her privacy, gave her time to just casually observe everyone who was going to be at the actual wedding. She raked her hands through her hair, sighed to herself. She felt so out of place, there was no need really in denying that. The noise caught her attention, and she bit her lower lip when she looked over, grimacing a little as she realized that Mike Newton sat next to her. "Wow.. I had no idea you'd even come back for Bella's wedding. I mean the last any of us heard, you were out in Las Vegas."

"I can just imagine what you heard." Miri mused aloud as she sighed and said quietly, "Sorry, it's just, I had a run in with Jennifer already today. How have you been?" she asked as she sipped the water in the champagne flute that sat in front of her, pretending to actually be listening to the conversation he was attempting to carry on with her. It wasn't that she didn't like the guy, she just found herself more fascinated with watching her family, her sister's new family, everyone interacting with each other. She'd never really felt like she fit in anywhere in her family, in the grand scheme of things, so more often than not, if there was a family event, she either sought out solace in her room, or she just sort of sat there, waiting and hoping deep down that someone wandered over, talked to her or something.

She'd just been sort of annoyed when that someone, apparently, was Mike. She'd never really liked the guy the few times she'd met him in the past, but maybe she should at least try and give him a chance, she reasoned. After all, he was sitting with her, which was currently more than she could really say about anyone else. Of course, she didn't blame them, technically, she was an outsider, she'd done this to herself, really.

"I've been great." Mike said, the smile coming easily as he said with a note of bragging in his voice, "I'm assistant manager at my dad's store now."

"Wow, that's.. It's cool. I modeled for a few years. Now I'm gonna move back in with Charlie, give this normal 21 year old's life a try. Maybe even go to college or something." Miri said as she gave a slight shrug and sipped more water. He nodded and then said with a slight smirk, "Modeling, huh? I never figured you'd go off and become a model."

"And why not?" Miri asked in amusement as she looked at Mike, curiousity in her eyes. Mike shrugged and said "Just always figured you'd stay around here, marry my older brother or something? I mean you guys did date for a year or two."

"In 8th grade, Mike." Miri pointed out as she crossed her legs, looked around the area the rehearsal dinner was being held in, praying for someone, literally anyone to come to her rescue right now. And her sister found her thankfully and leaning in whispered, "Sorry, I wanted to walk over sooner, but everyone keeps stopping me. Is he annoying you?"

"A little, yeah." Miri said as she sighed then added, "But he's being nice, so I'm trying to bear with it. How's it feel? Knowing that in a few hours, you'll be on your way to some romantic getaway?" resting her chin on her hand, looking up at her little sister who answered with a soft smile, "I can't wait. It feels like my life finally makes sense or something."

Miri nodded and sipping her water stood and said "I'ma go find dad." as she breezed away before Mike started hitting on her or something and things got awkward. She just.. She wasn't sure what she wanted, she just knew that she'd had enough 'relationships of convience' to know that one of those definitely was not what she was looking for.

And after all of the hell she'd been through, relationships wise, in the past, she wasn't willing to settle for anything less than what she wanted. So if she spent the rest of her life alone, she honestly didn't see it bothering her, really. She was stubborn like that.

Instead of seeking out her father, she ducked outside for a quick smoke while nobody was looking for her, as if they would to begin with.. But she'd just lit her cigarette, and exhaled, sending a plume of smoke up into the air, when the cold wet nose of a very large animal at her free hand had her almost choking, looking down with a raised brow.

She looked at it a moment, not sure whether to run like hell or scream even, her feet rooted to their spot in the gravel walkway, the cigarette frozen in mid destination, smoke pluming up and around. Something about the wolf's facial expression gave it the appearance that it disapproved of the habit, but she sighed and stubbing out the cigarette a few moments later, she explained quietly, "It's only for nervous days. I am quitting." not even sure why she was dignifying her habit to a wolf. Odds were, it could not hear her. Or understand her, at least. She heard her father calling her name and then bent slightly, trailing her fingers over the wolf's coarse fur, then said "And on that note, before this gets any more odd.. I'm gonna go inside." before straightening, calling out to her father where she was, quickly popping a mint into her mouth.

"What'd you come outside for? Are you sure you're okay?" Charlie asked his oldest daughter in concern as Miri shrugged and said "Just not a big fan of huge occasions, dad. Remember? I've got a lot on my mind.. I think I'm gonna go back to the house and take a shower then a nap." she added as she hugged her father, then walked to her car, getting in.

It wasn't the whole wedding, per se, it was just the things it stirred up in her, the fact that she'd always sort of thought she'd be doing this first, also. Not her baby sister. But then again, she'd always just sort of been invisible to pretty much everyone before leaving and going to Las Vegas.

"It'll happen one day. It's not like there's some big hurry.. Besides, remember the last time you let someone that close to you?" she muttered to herself, a scowl playing over her face as she thought back to just how close she'd gotten to making the biggest mistake of her own life, not so long ago. She'd almost married a man she didn't actually love, and definitely didn't trust. Just because he had her convinced for almost 3 years that he was the 'best' she'd ever get. After spending so long being torn down, she'd sort of just lost faith in the whole concept of love. Which is one of the reasons she'd come back to Forks. She'd come to escape Adam. Adam wouldn't dare come here. He didn't actually care enough to come all the way here, or so she thought.

Her phone rang and his number and photo flashed across the id screen. She paled a moment and bit her lip, threw the phone into the passenger seat. "So he's calling me.. Doesn't mean I'm not safe here." she reminded herself, taking a few deep breaths.

She probably should have told her father about Adam, but she didn't honestly see how it'd matter, given that her parents hadn't ever really worried about her before. Or at least she hadn't thought they did anyway.

Back at the rehearsal dinner, Charlie stood there thinking over his oldest daughter's recent behavior. Something was wrong with her. She'd talked about nothing but getting out, getting away, making herself 'famous' and better, he supposed. Now she was back and while she might act like she was alright, there was just something slightly fearful in her eyes if one really looked at her.

He wanted to say something, but he knew that if he did, she'd probably deny it and leave again, which isn't what he wanted to happen. Bella nudged him and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Just worried about Miri."

"Me too. There's something going on, she's not telling us. I can tell." Bella admitted as Charlie nodded and said quietly, "Whatever it is. I hope she talks about it soon before it blows out of proportion." as Bella nodded and said quietly, "Me too, Charlie."

* * *

_(A/N: Ohmigosh, thanks for the reviews and adds, everyone! You have no idea how happy that made me! Okay, so the votes are tied right now, one for Jacob, one for Embry. I'm sort of leaning towards Embry, but not really sure yet.__. I just think the whole shy vs sexy outgoing.. It could be interesting.. Just keep voting.. Remember, either Jacob, Paul or Embry! And again, thanks so much for the reviews and adds!)_


	4. Too Close For Comfort

Chapter Four

Too Close For Comfort

She rolled over in the bed, stretched, ears straining against the quiet of the house. Everyone must have still been at the rehearsal dinner, she'd left not even 20 minutes in. Either way it went, Miri got the distinct feeling of not being alone in the house, which was odd for her. She tried writing it off to normal noises, the house settling and things like that, but something just felt off.

Sitting up, she rubbed her head and then stood, grabbing her clothes. Probably a good idea if she went ahead, started getting ready for the wedding that night, so she could be free to help with makeup, if they had to have her help. She turned on her Iphone and docked it in the speaker sitting on the desk, turning up a favorite song of hers, Too Close, as she started to undress.

The feel of breath on her neck had her stopping in her tracks, grabbing her high heel and whirling around to face the intruder. She saw nothing but the window open partially, fluttering in the late summer afternoon breeze. She distinctly remembered closing said window, but she thought it over and gently chided herself that she'd probably just forgotten or something.

"It's nothing, Mir." she mumbled quietly, raking her hands through her hair, stepping into the bathroom that connected to the bedroom, starting a steamy hot shower for herself. Stepping underneath the water, she started to wake up from the cat nap she'd taken just now, and for some reason, she still felt utterly tense. "It's just Adam's calling, it's got you on edge, Mir. This is how he gets to you. You cannot let that happen this time. You got away from him, you got out."

The soap cascaded down her body, swirled around the drain and she thought for a split second that she saw something moving on the outside of the curtain. She laughed at herself, her paranoia. This was home. No matter what happened, she was safe here. That was the whole purpose in her coming home. With her shower finished, she stepped out, her hand closed around a fluffy pale blue towel, which she wrapped around herself, when she heard a door downstairs slamming.

She held her breath for about 10 seconds, letting it out only when she heard her father calling up the stairs, "Miri? I got worried, so I came back to check on you. You're sure you're okay... Right? Either way, this guy named Adam came by the rehearsal dinner, he was looking for you."

Just hearing his name had her freezing in fear. "Fuck." she muttered as she collected herself and asked, "What'd he say?"

"Just that he came to take you back to Las Vegas. I don't like the guy, Miri. So I told him I haven't seen you." Charlie called out as he walked up the stairs, raising a brow at the sliding door on the back of the house, the one that lead out into the small back yard being open.

"Did you leave a door open, Miri?"

"Nope. I've been napping for probably 2 hours now, dad. Wait, I might have.. I'm not sure." Miri called out as she finished drying off, sliding on the oversize red and black silk pajama shirt, bracing herself. Now that her father knew about Adam, she might as well tell him the whole truth she reasoned.

Her heart was racing as she realized that he was in Forks, he'd come here, she just might not be as safe as she thought prior to making this decision for her own safety.

The door to the bedroom opened and her father filled the doorway, she continued to brush out and dry her long light brownish blonde hair for a little while longer, then she stopped the dryer and said quietly, " Adam is the other reason I came home. He's.. He's scary as hell actually. I had to get away, and I didn't know what else to do. I shouldn't have kept it to myself, but I didn't think he'd show up here." Miri admitted quietly, as Charlie nodded and looked at her, studying her in concern. "Did he do anything to you? I mean.. You know.." he asked, parts of him, as her father not wanting to hear her answer.

"Dad, you do not want me to answer that. Trust me. Let's just say there's a damn good reason I left and came home. And no, he was not the only reason I came back, either. I came back because I was homesick, I missed being close to my family. But he's the reason I'm going to be wary of anything that happens to be of the male persuausion for the rest of my life." Miri explained as her cell phone rang, indicating a text. She groaned, bit her lower lip when she read the one word, all caps.. "Liar."

She handed the phone to her father and said quietly, "Apparently, he knows I'm here. I should go. No sense in you guys getting dragged into this stupidity." Charlie shook his head and said "And leaving is the last thing you should do right now, Miri. You're safer here than out there alone. We'll handle this."

"Dad, I got myself into this. I need to get myself out." Miri explained quietly as her father shook his head and pointed out calmly, "From the looks of it, Miri, you tried getting yourself out. I am your father, and I can butt in if I choose to."

"Dad, seriously. He's just going to leave anyway, pretty sure of it." Miri tried, her father shaking his head. She nodded quietly and said stiffly, "Fine. But don't go getting tense or anything. I don't want this to ruin Bella's wedding."

"But we're going to discuss this, as soon as she's safely on that plane.. Right?" Charlie pushed, looking at his oldest daughter firmly as she sighed and nodded, replied calmly, "Yeah, we will, Dad. I promise." sort of shocked on some level that he was even making a deal of things. Normally, things tended to revolve around Bella, not that Miri minded, of course, she actually preferred things this way in all honesty.

Just knowing Adam was here, in Forks put a damper on her enthusiasm over having finally done it, finally getting herself safely away from the man, living a new life, starting over yet again. But she scowled in the mirror and muttered, "I am not letting him get the satisfaction of ruining everything for me. I'm not going to be that girl, damn it." to herself as she started to get ready for the wedding in a few hours.

And outside, in the trees behind the house, the wolf watched the house intently, jealous anger surging at having seen the man exiting the patio door after having obviously broken in through the upstairs window. The wolf fully intended on making his presence known to Bella's older sister, tonight at the wedding, but for now, he had to watch her, keep her safe from a distance. He felt quite certain if he hadn't come out and startled the guy, the guy would have stuck around.

And further across town, in a cheap motel, a furious jilted ex lover sat in his hotel room, in a full blown rage. There was no way in hell that little bitch was just going to run away from him. He was scoffing at the nerve of her to even attempt it, yet again. Sipping a bottle of Southern Comfort, he slid down into a chair and smirked to himself as he muttered, "Tonight, Miri. I'll get my hands on you."

* * *

_(A/N: Ohmigosh, thanks for the reviews and adds, everyone! You have no idea how happy that made me! I'm sort of leaning towards Embry, but not really sure yet.__. I just think the whole shy vs sexy outgoing.. It could be interesting.. Just keep voting.. Remember, either **Paul or Embry**, because Jacob has been eliminated from the poll. And again, thanks so much for the reviews and adds!_

_Paul has 2 votes and Embry has 4.. The next chapter is the reveal and the poll will be closed.. So if you want your shifter to win, VOTE! Poll is on my profile.)_


	5. (You Make) One Hell Of A First Impressin

Chapter Five

(You Make )One Hell Of A First Impression

Miri watched her sister walking down the aisle, smiling a little, twisting a strand of hair around her fingertips, completely oblivious to being watched. She shifted her feet around, looking down at them. The stilettos always pinched her toes, it never failed. But they made her legs look good, or so she thought at least, so she'd traded in comfort for sexiness.

While her sister and soon to be brother in law exchanged vows, she let her eyes wander casually around the crowd that'd turned out, trying not to linger for too long on one certain person, but the harder she tried, the more she seemed to notice the guy. He had to have stood at least 6'2 with dark brown hair and almost deep and intoxicating dark brown eyes. It was more than enough to make her gasp a little, bit her lower lip carefully as her gaze lingered.

Had this been any other circumstance, her being the forward girl she was known to be, she'd have walked over, asked him his name. But she was still jittery from earlier in the day, and she was a member of Bella's wedding party, so sadly, she had to push any and all agendas aside.

His eyes traveled up her body, starting at the long legs, feet positioned uncomfortably in a rather tall pair of black stilettos, what appeared to be a dark pair of stockings. The lump in his throat grew as Seth nudged him and he shifted in the bench they sat on. He raked his hand through his short dark hair as he finally reached her eyes. He nearly coughed when she boldly winked at him before averting her gaze quickly as the vows between the leech and her little sister ended.

"Did she just?" he stammered, his face heating as Paul looked at him, trying not to fall over in laughter. "Yeah, Embry. She just winked at you. Maybe if you weren't gaping at her like a fucking moron." Paul hissed as Embry glared at him. "Hell, I already like her better than her leech loving baby sister, Call." Jared said as Leah nodded and said quietly, "She seems a lot more spirited than Bella anyway..

The wedding was over now, everyone was getting ready for the reception, which like the wedding was apparently going to be held outdoors. He'd stood before he realized it, seeing the guy from earlier sidling in the back of the crowd, heading steady towards Miri's turned back, where she stood, -unaware of any incoming danger-, slipping the shoes off covertly, then the stockings, passing them off to Jessica Stanley, as the two talked, giggling about something, a private joke maybe..

For a moment, his eyes lingered on her legs, then he found himself walking over, no clue what he'd do when he actually stood there in front of her.

"This is gonna go real smooth." Quil remarked dryly as Seth shushed him and then whispered, "That other guy.. That's the guy he saw breaking into Bella's old room earlier. Let's be ready, just in case." as Leah muttered, "Damn it, he could have grabbed a flower, something.. Oh, good, he just did." as she watched him slide one of the white roses free from the way it was wrapped intricately around the wooden column, then a scarlet rose right after.

Embry slid through the crowd, and tapped her bare shoulder just as she was about to walk away. Miri stopped and turned around slowly, their eyes met. Her mouth turned up into a pouty grin as she looked up at him for a few moments before taking the roses that he held out. " I was eyeing those earlier." she muttered almost as if in a slight trance, looking up at him. "Do I know you?" she asked, as she tried to tear her eyes off of his for a moment, tried to fight the overwhelming urge to move a little closer to him, internally swearing at her becoming an idiot just because the way one guy's eyes seemed to pierce and hold hers, the way he managed to make her body heat up so much that it felt like blood was boiling as it raced through her veins.

She still could have sworn she had to have met him somewhere before... There was this startling sense of familiarity there, she couldn't shake it. He shook his head no then said quietly, "My name's Embry. What's yours?" a hint of shyness to his voice as he spoke to her. She felt her knees going weak and she smiled a little, as it hit her. She had met him before, she'd actually had sort of a crush on the younger male who stood in front of her now, when they were all kids. She shook her head and said "You don't remember me." pretending to pout. "My name's Miri." Embry blinked and then smiled as he said quietly, "Mirabelle."

"Now you remember." Miri said as she looked at him, bit her lower lip, moving in a little closer. Embry nodded and then said quietly, "So, is this a visit, or..."

Miri shrugged mysteriously as she let him pull her against him, the music starting to play, the two of them dancing. She laughed a little, throwing her head back as she did, before saying aloud, "I see you finally learned how to dance. I tried teaching you when we were kids I think." He nodded and said quietly, "Not that great at it, actually. It's amazing what you can do when you have motivation to do it." as he spun her around, dipped her. She laughed, the sound crystalline, a sound he was instantly finding himself falling in love with hearing. His eyes scanned the crowd, he groaned inwardly, as he happened to see Paul and Jared catch Adam. For a moment he was about to go over, but Paul shook his head when their eyes met.

Adam was making his way through the crowd when suddenly two taller males grabbed him, one smirking as he said casually, "Don't think so, buddy." as the other nodded and smirked as he said " See, we're kinda event security, bud.. Can't just let anybody in this party."

"Fucking let me go." Adam hissed as the taller and meaner looking male's face contorted for a moment and he shook his head no grimly, stating "You weren't invited."

"My fucking girls' in there." Adam grumbled, his voice heavy with all the alcohol he'd consumed while sitting back, waiting on the perfect moment to get hold of Miri tonight, really make her pay for leaving him like she dared to.

"His girl, huh?" Paul said with a smirk of mirth as Jared nodded, echoing, "That's what he said, Paul."

Paul turned Adam's head to where Embry and Miri stood and with a smirk he said calmly, quietly, "Doesn't really look like she's your girl anymore, bro. Just saying." as Jared slid him a high five and nodded to Leah, who walked over to where Sue, Billy and Charlie sat talking, engrossed in a deep conversation.

"There's an unwanted visitor here. Jared and Paul have him right now." Leah whispered as Charlie laughed a little, ducked out of the conversation, smirk forming when he set sights on the guy from earlier.

Quickly and quietly, Charlie got him outside after thanking Paul and Jared, and then said in a deathly calm voice, "Adam, right? Listen to me and listen well.. That's my daughter in there. And if I don't want you near her, son.. You won't get within a foot of her. And whatever you thought you had, whatever hold you had on her out there in Las Vegas? It's done."

"Wanna bet?" Adam sneered as Charlie rolled his eyes and said "You're under arrest."

The reception carried on as usual, he'd gotten Adam outside, thankfully and called one of the guys down at the station to show up and take Adam off quietly, as he promised Miri he'd do if Adam showed up tonight. She'd stressed the importance of Bella's wedding not being messed up in any way by something she'd done inadvertantly.

He made his way back inside and sat down, getting back into his conversation with Billy and Sue, giving Miri a covert thumbs up when he caught her eye, smiling to himself as he watched her talking to Embry Call.

He vaguely remembered the two being close friends when they were both much younger. He'd always sort of suspected Miri had a slight crush on the quiet boy, but he'd never really asked her, and she'd never really said.

Back in the reception, Miri groaned inwardly when Bella's sister in law Rosalie grabbed hold of her and said with a playful wink, "Bouquet toss."

"You guys can have it, thanks." Miri tried begging off, wanting nothing more really than to go back to talking to Embry uninterrupted, try to figure out why she felt like he had this almost addictive pull on her, even now, after all this time of not having seen him until tonight, but Rosalie of course, wasn't hearing anything like that.

"I'll wait, it's not a big deal." Embry said as Miri sighed and then looking helplessly at Rosalie and Jessica Stanley, before taking a sip from a silver flask she had in her clutch she said "Okay. Operation dive out of the way commences."

"BELLA! MAKE SURE YOUR BIG SISTER CATCHES THE BOUQUET!" Renee called out, making Miri groan and blush, grumble under her breath. The bouquet was tossed and Miri, to the laughing delight of her father, was the only female in the group who ran from it, not to it.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO RUN TO IT, MIRABELLE." Jessica called out as Miri glared at her and covertly flipped her off, before emerging from the pile of 'single ladies' again, her shoes in hand, a smirk on her face as she took another sip from the silver flask and winced at the burn of the bourbon as she said to Embry, " What? I'm a little gunshy... I'm waiting on something.." in a quiet voice.

Embry chuckled and said "Waiting on what?"

"I dunno, I just.." Miri shrugged as she looked at him and said casually " I'll tell you when I find it." with a wink while biting her lower lip gingerly, her fingertip twisting a strand of light brownish blonde hair around it, as she looked at him intently.

None of this was like her, to be honest and this entire meeting felt surreal. But if luck was going to present itself, she was going to take advantage. The urge to flirt with him couldn't be helped, she wasn't sure she could fight it if she did actually try to do so.

The song changed to something a little faster, and he looked around as if confused, grumbled as Miri grabbed his hand and said "Where are you going?"

"I can't exactly dance fast..." Embry muttered as she shook her head, grabbing his tie, leading him back onto the floor. "Just watch me." she said as she pouted. He laughed and shrugging said "Okay, alright."

The shouts of his friends and Jacob, his best friend had him swearing as he looked at her and said quietly, "And that'd be my cue to go."

Miri pouted then asked, "Since I'm staying around.. I'll see you again?"

Embry nodded, swearing internally at the watchful eyes of Sam, who'd probably spent the entire night they'd been here, watching Embry to make sure he didn't do something stupid and lose control or something, including when she'd been showing him how to salsa just now. He leaned in, tucked another rose behind her ear and gave a slight wink as he said "Definitely." before practically being dragged away by his friends, who were trying to avert a huge crisis in the making, keep Jacob from completely and totally losing his shit.

Miri flopped into a chair at the table her father had been sitting at before he got up to dance with Sue, and taking a long pull from her flask, she bit her lower lip and staring intently into the woods where he'd disappeared in the direction of, she muttered aloud, "I'm gonna be showering cold for a month now." while pouting.

She wasn't about to deny, however, that there was a great deal of chemistry there.. And she definitely wanted to get to know him better.

"Girl.. You disappeared." Jessica frowned as Miri said calmly, " Was dancing with a tall dark and drop dead gorgeous sorta stranger." Jessica raised her brow and Miri took another sip from the flask as she explained, "Embry Call, Jess. Did you not see us?"

"Everyone saw you two." Jessica pointed out with a giggle as she said "Almost wish you'd have caught the bouquet now, instead of diving away like you were being thrown a grenade, huh?"

"Ask me again in a few weeks and I'll answer that." Miri said with a slight pouty grin as she mused to herself about the night overall.

And wondered if he really meant she'd see him again.

As soon as they were away from the reception, Embry punched Jacob in the arm and glaring said through gritted teeth, "Thanks a lot, drama queen." as Jacob glared, rubbed his arm and then asked, "What the hell?"

"You kinda interrupted his moment with Miri." Quil spoke up as Jacob groaned then grumbled and said "Does anyone not care that I'm kinda in pain right now?"

"Not really, no." Embry grumbled as Sam looked at them and said calmly, "Okay you two, knock it off." Embry nodded and said "I'm calm." as he walked towards the reservation, then back home. He flopped back onto his bed, smiling to himself. She was staying in town. This was good to know. Maybe he could show her there was no reason to be scared, that he wasn't going to hurt her or scare her like that Adam prick apparently did. He regretted not being able to get his hands on the guy tonight, but Sam said that sooner or later he probably would. For now, he had to work on the whole controlling himself thing.

And he'd gladly do it now. He had a reason to do it now.

* * *

_(A/N: Ohmigosh, thanks for the reviews and adds, everyone! Poll is now closed. And the winner is Embry Call..__ And again, thanks so much for the reviews and adds! I just hope to god this chapter lives up to what everyone wanted to read! I tried to make it subtle, flirty and sexy, a little dangerous. If it's confusing or boring, I'm totally sorry. But I did try, I promise! Because I LOVE EMBRY damn it.)_


	6. Fast Bikes Lunch Dates & Catch Up

Chapter Six

Fast Bikes, Lunch Dates & Catching Up

She'd been living in Forks again for almost 2 weeks now and she'd yet to see Embry again. But she definitely hadn't forgotten the second first impression he'd made on her at the wedding. She'd settled into a dull slow and easy pace here, she was helping her old high school friend Brinna at the clothing and makeup store she owned in town, looking into college courses, contemplating registering and just taking the basics until she figured out something more permanent.

Today, like any other day since she'd come home to start over she sat in the store, legs up on the counter, reading an issue of Cosmopolitan, sipping a strawberry milkshake while Brinna talked in the background. It was a slow day, of course, it usually was for the small clothing store, a lot of the older residents of Forks just apparently didn't 'get' their sense of fashion or something, Miri hadn't figured it out yet to be honest.

But she had employment, and she had some sense of normalcy in her life again, she was starting to feel at home and starting to realize that moving back here, settling down, trading in the runway for simple and small town life might just have been the best thing she'd ever done for herself all things considered. So, naturally, she wasn't complaining about the lack of people who came in the store.

Brinna, however, was in an advertising frenzy. "We have to do something, Miri. I mean we both wanted to do this when we were in high school, remember?" she asked as she raked her hands through her short ginger hair, looked at her best friend and then snapped her fingers in front of Miri's face as she asked with a teasing grin, "Where's your head at today?"

Miri shrugged, coming out of her personal thoughts as she turned her seat around to look at Brinna, a grin on her face. "I retired from high fashion, Brinna.. Not stuff like this.. How much does a color advertisement in the paper cost?"

"Not much, I suppose, why?"

"Well... I was thinking, maybe we make a catalog or something of what we sell, at the very least, a color advertisement in the paper or something? We could sort of revamp the store too." Miri suggested as she looked around at the bleakly pale yellow walls.

"What's wrong with the store?" Brinna asked as she looked around, raking her hand through her hair before nodding and saying "It is a little plain. I mean it's nothing like we planned it then, Miri, but.. We're not heiresses or something, and I know I'm not loaded."

"So? I got a little money left.. This was partially my idea too, Brin." Miri insisted as she leaned back in her chair, looking around. A few changes on a small scale here and there just might be what the store needed. And the temptation to do the advertisement, to be in front of a camera again, was sort of a great one.

"You'd seriously model the stuff though? I mean you have the body for it, Mir.. I don't." Brinna pointed out as Miri looked at her and said "And who the hell said you don't?"

Brinna shrugged, sighed. "You're sexy.. I've more or less always been the brains. Which I'm totally fine with. I'm actually not all that fond of having myself plastered all over the newspaper or in some little catalog."

"You're sexy,Brinna." Miri said with a smile as she walked over, hugged her friend and then said "And my life wasn't so great. So don't think you missed out."

"But you got all those clothes, you got to go out every single night of the week.. You dated that guy in that band. And the boxer."

"Both jerks, total mistakes, Brin. And the clothes aren't actually the best perk. I mean yeah, they were free and I won't lie, I loved it, but it's just stuff, Brin.. And going out every night? Right.. By the time you've finished back to back photo shoots you're so beat you don't want to do anything but go back to your apartment and fall into bed. I actually didn't really like my life as much as I thought I would." Miri admitted as she added, "I'd always get your emails and be insanely jealous, if you want to know the absolute truth. You and my little sister, both of your emails had me wondering why I even kept at it, eventually." Miri said as she sighed then eyed the newest box of clothing they'd be putting out for sale.

"You're gonna wind up buying that little black and red vintage dress.. Aren't you?" Brinna asked as Miri shrugged, slicing the lid of the box open, pulling out the dress. It had a halter neck, was black with red polka dots, and had a full skirt.

Perfect to wear out to this swing club they'd just opened in Port Angeles, that her former publicist kept nagging at her to at least make an appearance at. She held up the dress and then spotted the black lace topped stockings. "I'm gonna go try these on."

"I knew it." Brinna laughed as Miri shrugged and said "I've always kinda liked vintage dresses, Brin." before stepping into the fitting area of the store. She'd just gotten on the dress and stepped out to the front of the store, stockings in hand, leg up on a stool to slide the stockings into place when Brinna giggled and cleared her throat as she said quietly, "Don't look now, Mir.. But you're totally being checked out. By a hottie on a motorcycle."

The only guy Mirabelle even remotely remembered riding a motorcycle was an ex of hers from a summer she visited her father named Aaron, so she grumbled and gave an eye roll. "Please tell me.. It's not Aaron Michaels.. Right?"

"Not unless Aaron grew a lot, has really dark hair and probably the nicest ass I've ever seen in a pair of slightly baggy jeans." Brinna said as Miri's head shot up and she found herself biting her lower lip, her hand in her long thick light brown hair. She gave him a pouty smile, waved and he walked in, looking around the shop. "Just my luck, he'll be here to buy something for a girlfriend or a wife or.." Miri muttered nervously as she ducked out of sight a little, fixing her lipstick. Brinna laughed and started to hum You've Got It Bad by Usher as a joke, and Miri playfully glared at her best friend before making her way over, tapping Embry on the shoulder. "Looking for something?" Miri asked as Embry turned around, gave a quiet smile as he finally managed to say, "You could say that. I actually heard you worked here?"

Miri bit her lower lip as she found her eyes getting drawn into his eyes, then she groaned at herself as she realized she was still wearing the damn dress. A blush filled her cheeks as she said quietly, "I was umm.. I was trying this on." sheepishly.

He nodded, his eyes roaming downward, looking at the dress the way it clung and called attention to curves without being over the top about it. His tongue flicked out slowly, he muttered with a smile, "It looks good." as he forced his eyes back upward, raked his hand through his hair.

From the back Brinna called out, "Take her to lunch, man before she buys all the new stuff before I even get to stock it." making Embry laugh a little, Miri blush and grumble something about Brinna's being too damn nosy. He'd figured the words wouldn't come, just like every other time before when he'd tried to ask a girl on a date, but this time, the words came with ease.

Maybe being around Paul and Jared so much was making this guy and girl thing much easier on him. Or maybe it was because deep down he knew that Miri belonged to him in a sense, maybe it was the shifter side of him, the dominant side, the determined side that was finally making it's way to the surface, making him act on a crush he'd had a long time ago, on Miri.

If so, he wasn't going to question it.

"Actually, she makes a good point. I'm gonna go out on a limb here.. That milkshake is all you've had even remotely resembling food all day.. Am I right?" Embry asked as he gave her a joking grin, leaned against the counter, looking at her. Miri leaned in, looking up at him as she smiled and said "How the hell did you know that?" while biting her lower lip, twisting a strand of hair around her fingertip.

Embry shrugged and called out to Brinna, "I'll bring her back in a few minutes.", the red head peeking out to smirk and say "Actually, take as long as you want. I'm gonna start restocking anyway. I'm OCD, Miri here only gets in my way."

"Oh haha, Brin." Miri joked as she payed for the dress and slid her feet back into her heels. Embry looked at her shoes and asked, "How the hell do you walk in those without breaking bones?" as his eyes met hers again. Miri shrugged quietly, said with a slight smirk, "Kinda easy when you took ballet as a kid, you used to swipe your mom's heels all the time."

"Ahh. So you and Bella are completely opposite then." Embry mused as he nodded to his motorcycle and said quietly, "Those don't freak you out or anything.. Right?"

"Actually, I happen to like riding." Miri admitted, giggling when he gaped at her momentarily. He helped her on and then said with a smirk, "Hold on. Kind of has one hellacious take off." as the bike cranked up and they sped towards a diner down the street. She found herself holding on, resting her cheek against his back, practically purring as she admitted, "You're really, really warm."

He shrugged it off for now. He wanted to tell her what he was, what he'd done and how they were linked now, but he knew that he had to take this slowly, he couldn't tell her yet. On their way into the diner, Miri stopped in front of a bulletin board that usually held announcements for the town, things like that, as her eye caught on a flyer for a 'Dancing With The Stars' type contest fundraiser for the hospital. She scanned the sign up list below and as soon as she saw Jennifer's name, she growled a little.

Embry heard the growl asked, "You okay?"

"I hate this girl. God do I hate this girl. Everybody's got that one person they spent their whole lives trying to one up, right? Jennifer Morrison is mine. And this time.. This time, Embry, I just might have the ammo to do it. How the hell could she possibly know how to ballroom dance?"

Embry started to point out that a lot of the people who lived in town came to this dance studio and gym that they'd just had open in La Push, but he kept quiet. He could practically see the way her eyes danced in contentment at a sure victory, and he just had the feeling that if she were determined enough, she'd win.. However, he wasn't expecting to be sucked into this little plan of hers and given that he had two left feet... He did try to beg off.

But she made the little pout and he laughed a little then said "Okay, alright." just as it'd always went with them as kids. Just like he had the sneaking suspicion that if his luck actually continued to hold and she didn't completely run when he finally told her the truth, the little pout would probably be a recurring theme to the two of them, her little way of getting him to cave in. Between the pout and those wide brown eyes of hers, he got the distinct feeling that he was probably going to get roped into a lot of things outside his normal conservative comfort zone.

Which might not just be a bad thing, if he really thought about it. He lead her to a booth, flopping down onto the seat, blinking a little when Miri sat right beside him instead of across the booth from him. He slid his arm around the seat behind her, laughed as she looked up and then said "I had no idea how hungry I was, actually."

Embry nodded and with a laugh admitted quietly, "Kinda heard your stomach growling." as Miri laughed a little, told the waitress what she wanted. Embry chuckled and then said "You do realize that the double cheeseburger is as big as your mouth.. Right?"

"But it's sooooo freakin amazing." Miri groaned as she sipped on the soda in front of her, looking up at him. "So.. What have you been up to?"

"Not much really. I mean there's work, there's college." Embry admitted as he added, "Just started college this fall."

"I'm starting late. Kinda went to Vegas first..." Miri admitted, Embry chuckling as he asked, "So is it true?"

"What?" Miri groaned as she looked up at him and held her breath. If Jennifer's stupid fucking porn rumor made it to him, she was going to personally find Jennifer and rip her head off. Embry sensed the tension, mentally kicked himself then asked quietly, "I was just gonna ask if it was true you dated that drummer and went to Vegas to model.."

She let out her breath and said quietly, "Yeah, it's true. But the guy was by no means a famous rock star or something, and he was actually kind of an asshole.. I'm not that good at relationships.. Hence the whole gun shy statement at my sister's wedding." she admitted as she added, "And I really hated my life out there in all honesty. Just wanted to get out of it all, start over." with a smile.

Embry smiled, nodded and said "I'm glad you came back, actually." as he took a bite of his own food, looked at her while she ate raising a brow as she raked a french fry through mustard. "What?" she asked, pausing in mid bite, or mid inhale, rather, because she was definitely enjoying her food. Which he found completely sexy. Most girls picked at their food. Miri never really had, she'd just always sort of dug right in.

"It's cute.. You eat like a chipmunk." Embry laughed as Miri wiped her mouth and blushed a little, leaning in to him, dabbing at ketchup on his chin. "You had ketchup.."

"Oh." he shrugged it off casually. Miri sighed as she said quietly, "This was fun. We should do it again or something." casually. Embry smirked and stood, pulling her up as he said "We will, I mean if you want to?" and lead her out the door.

He watched her walking back into the store she worked in, smiled to himself as he raked his hand through his hair and got back on his bike.

Miri breezed into the store and fell into her chair as she turned to Brinna who asked, "Well?"

"That guy.. He's.. Addictive or something, I dunno if they have a word for it, really." Miri mused aloud as she giggled at herself, leaned back in the seat, her hands over her bright red face.

"Is this Mrs. Bold and wild, completely sexy.. Falling for a guy?" Brinna joked as Miri held out her middle finger and stopped laughing to shrug and say quietly, "I dunno, Brin.. I mean I just met him again.. And the whole love at first sight thing is kinda cliche, isn't it?"

"It's rare, Mir.. But it does happen."

"And there's my best friend the optimist." Miri said with a joking grin as she mulled everything that'd happened since she decided to come home.. Could this lead to something? And was she brave enough to try and take a chance, find out?

* * *

_ And the winner is Embry Call..__ And again, thanks so much for the reviews and adds! I just hope to god this chapter lives up to what everyone wanted to read! I tried to make it subtle, flirty and sexy, a little dangerous. If it's confusing or boring, I'm totally sorry. But I did try, I promise! Because I LOVE EMBRY damn it.)_


	7. Surprise Visit

Chapter Seven

A Surprise Visit

She stood outside the auto garage looking at it, collecting her nerves. This was all new to her, this whole thing she felt with Embry, she'd never really had a guy get to her like he had in such a short period of time. He'd taken her to lunch last week, and a wise man once said that you should always repay favors so when she'd found out where Embry worked, she sort of planned this whole thing out, surprising him at work, taking him out to lunch. She had the day off and most of it was spent on the phone with her mother, for the recipe she used to make the chicken Alfredo that currently sat in a basket in the passenger seat of Miri's convertible. The other half of the day was spent cooking it, then worrying that maybe this was all too much too fast or something.

And then she'd spent time getting ready to actually do this, of course. It'd taken quite a bit of time to actually convince herself that this could be construed as a friendly act and not a romantic one. A notion which she'd sort of shattered all to hell and back when she'd probably gotten way overdressed for this. But Miri hadn't ever been the kind of girl to do anything half heartedly. If she wanted something, she pursued relentlessly. And she did want to see where this went with him.

She just hoped she wasn't misreading the entire situation as she tended to do. Deep down, she knew but was afraid to admit that this time, falling felt a lot different. Falling felt like this time he might actually stick around to catch her.

Whistles and catcalls the usual guy humor one hears for the sake of appearing macho started when she walked into the garage's open bay. Her eyes scanned the dimly lit garage looking for him. And a guy walked over and asked, "Are you lost?"

"Looking for someone, actually. Embry?"

"Lucky bastard." the guy muttered as he called out, "Hey Call.. There's a chick here to see you." Embry smirked to himself a little from beneath the chassis of the car he was working on the exhaust system for, and he slid out, her scent flooding his nose, calling to him. Before he could really walk over to her, she'd walked over to him and as usual, he had to take a few minutes to process that yes, he had actually imprinted on this amazingly sexy and totally sweet girl standing in front of him. He wasn't the last wolf standing anymore. Miri was his.

Or maybe she would be, soon. If things went well when he finally got the okay to tell her.

He smiled as he said "Hi."

Miri smiled and said "Going out on a limb here. You've been under the body of that car all morning. You're tired, you're hungry and you're sick of being in partial darkness?" as she looked at him, biting her lower lip nervously.. Had she rushed this or something? Her mind came up with a million different things she'd done wrong in the five seconds it took the smile to form on his face as he shrugged and said casually, "You're halfway right. I've only spent half an hour under the hood of that car. The car before that one, however, was a bitch on wheels. But yeah, I'm tired and I'm always hungry actually." before calling out to the shop owner, "Going for my lunch break."

The shop owner gave him a bored thumbs up and reminded him he had 30 minutes, no more, no less. Grabbing the t shirt he'd shed about a half hour into work today, he slid it down over the tanktop he wore currently, and then said "So.. Any special reason you came by or..." as he looked at her, noticing that again, they seemed to be migrating closer.

He wasn't rushing into this. He knew all about Adam now, they were really close, and she'd actually told him a lot that he suspected nobody else really knew, so he knew that she hadn't ever actually had a good guy before.. And he'd waited a really long time to finally imprint on someone, now that he had, he fully intended to enjoy the sort of rush it gave him even though he knew that the rush wouldn't ever actually wear off.

However, there was always the lingering fear that once told about what he was and what he'd done, their bond to each other, she'd reject it, choosing not to be tied down to him for the rest of her life. And he found himself dreading telling her, for that reason.

"Because.. I heard this place had this really, really sexy mechanic, duh." Miri joked a teasing grin on her face as she added in a more serious and slightly mysterious tone, "Wanted to take you somewhere.."

He chuckled and then said "So you're kidnapping me. Interesting." as he walked her out to her car, his arm going around her, giving quite a few of his coworkers the patent 'she's mine, bro so fuck off' stare as they walked out into the parking lot.

"Wow.. I never would have thought you'd drive a car like that." he said as he gaped at the restored muscle car. Miri smiled and shrugging said casually, "I'm full of surprises." as they got in. "Where are you taking me?" he asked as she pulled into a wooded area nearby. She smiled and shrugging turned off the car as she said "Just a place some friends of mine and I used to come when we ditched school. Or when we snuck out and met up." getting out, waiting on him, that pout that was becoming a really, really strong addiction curving at her lips. He got out, walked over to her, laughing a little as he said "You used to skip school.. Betting Charlie has no idea."

"Nope because fortunately for me, my baby sister was epic at signing his name when she had to. Not all the time, I mean I didn't skip school often. Just days when I wanted an escape from it." she muttered as she grabbed his hand, running with him towards this little old building that resembled a long forgotten cabin. "Are you sure it's safe in there?" Embry asked, studying her as she said calmly, " We're not going in the cabin. It's the clearing behind it that I wanted to show you."

He teased her, though when he did, jealousy surged unexpectedly, and he looked at her, figuring she'd give him an answer he didn't want to hear. "So.. Is this where you bring all your lunch dates?" he asked, teasing tone in his voice as he did.

He braced himself to hear the answer he figured he'd hear, but he blinked when she looked at him, her hand in her hair and laughing said "Aww, that almost sounded jealous. But no, Embry. You're actually the person outside of my few female friends and my baby sister that actually know about this place." looking up at him with her head tilted slightly, as she worked on spreading a blanket on the ground so they could sit in front of the small pond formed by the creek and the water from First Beach running off to a stream nearby. There were thick green trees, a few of them with mossy overhangs that sort of made a canopy over where Miri chose to place the blanket they sat on.

It was not the kind of place he'd associate with his imprint, not given what he'd learnt about her recently, or what he knew about her from the short time they'd known each other in childhood. Then again, he was starting to realize she was definitely not like other girls.

The smell of chicken alfredo filtered from the basket and he laughed a little, looked at her. "Okay, this isn't going to be like the grilled cheese disaster from when we were kids.. Right?" he asked teasingly as he leaned in and brushing her hair out of her eyes said quietly, "Just kidding."

Miri laughed and then said "All I'm saying is I cooked this. I'm not guaranteeing anything." as she took a bigger than intended bite, groaning as she realized it actually tasted halfway decent. It wasn't like her mom's or anything, but it was edible at least.

Embry took a huge bite and groaned, said through a mouth full, "This is actually pretty good."

"It's not, actually. But I'll take the compliment." Miri laughed as she leaned in a little, brushing against him slightly. She took a bite of her own food and then said "I'm gonna build a house here one day." as she looked at him. He studied her a moment, smiled and asked, "So that means you're sticking around for good then?" hopefully.

"Yeah, Embry. You're gonna get really, really sick of seeing me." Miri joked as she twisted a strand of hair around her fingertip and then said casually, "Bet the girls go insane over you." as she crossed her fingers. He gaped at her a moment then burst into laughter and said "Right, because I'm such a hot guy. Actually, no." as he looked at her, smiled to himself when she blushed a little. So she was covertly asking if he were single...

They finished eating their food talking a little, and then with a sigh, Miri said quietly, "And now I have to return you to work." as she stood, held out her hand. He laughed and said "You really think you can pull me up?"

"And why the hell can't I?" she asked as she pouted at him.

He chuckled and grabbed her hand, letting her pull him up. He liked this, it seemed natural. They sort of just flirted with each other, neither of them minded. Determined to get this absolutely right, however, he deemed it more suitable to make a move later as opposed to now. He didn't want to rush things. He wanted to enjoy this, what they had right now, because he feared that when he had to tell her about himself, explain his imprinting on her, he'd lose her.

It hadn't happened yet, but he wasn't the luckiest guy under normal circumstances, so he reasoned that there was a first time for everything.

Not to mention, he was trying to prove to her that not all guys were like the numerous bad ones she'd dated in the past, not every guy was out to hurt her in some way. Because for as confident as she acted, he could sort of sense that she was scared of falling again and being hurt again or being wrong again.

They pulled into the parking lot of the garage and she leaned over, kissed him on the cheek and then slid a slip of paper into his hand, closing his hand around it as she said quietly, "So.. If you want to, you can call me or something?" while looking at him, biting her lip.

"Definitely." he said as he smiled and leaned in, brushed her hair out of her eyes and said "Thanks.. For today. I had an amazing time. Not many girls do that sort of thing.." staring at her for a moment. She smiled and said casually, "I thought we established this, Embry.. I'm not like other girls. Trust me. If I want something, I tend to go for it."

"I like that." he said with a laugh as he made himself get out of her car, walk back into work. The rest of the day couldn't go fast enough really, because now that she'd done that for him, he had to find some way to top it somehow..

* * *

_ And the winner is Embry Call..__ And again, thanks so much for the reviews and adds! I just hope to god this chapter lives up to what everyone wanted to read! I tried to make it subtle, flirty and sexy. If it's confusing or boring, I'm totally sorry. But I did try, I promise! Because I LOVE EMBRY damn it.)_


	8. White Knight On A Black Bike

Chapter Eight

White Knight On A Black Bike

She walked through the darkened parking lot quickly, not stopping to look behind her, not letting every little sound freak her out. If she and Brinna hadn't been in the midst of a major inventory, she'd never have worked this late tonight. The prospect of working or even being out this late at night, especially given the attacks that were continuing to happen lately had her spooked.

Which she hated, but the small handgun in the bottom of her purse was a slight comfort. Not as big a comfort as say, a certain tall dark and very handsome Quileute guy, but it was a reminder that she was her own damn hero if necessary. Just as she'd sort of always been. Just because Embry was fast sweeping her off her feet without even really trying, that didn't mean she stopped watching her own back.

She grumbled as she approached her car and saw Adam standing there, leaning on it, arms crossed. "Didn't you get the memo? Restraining order, dumbass, means you're not allowed around me." she asked impatiently, not in the mood for his presence, tired of being afraid of him, angry with herself for having ever gotten involved with him back in Vegas. He'd nearly ruined her life several times. He'd actually put her in the emergency room once. Granted she'd seen to it he was right there beside her in the next partitioned exam room, but yeah. If guys came with warning labels, she'd definitely have veered as far away from the man leaned on her car before he even got a chance to get her name.

"We met on a night like this, Mir.. Do you remember? Or are you too damn busy fucking that other guy?" Adam asked quietly, his eyes cold as usual, scary looking almost under the dim streetlight. Miri glared at him and said "Not that it's your business, Adam, but I'd fuck him before I'd ever fuck you. Get lost."

"Or what? You're going to call daddy, right? Oh wow, Miri, I'm scared shitless." Adam said dryly as Miri shook her head and said "Let's just say my trigger finger's itchy tonight, Adam. And I've finally had more than enough of your shit for a lifetime."

Adam grabbed her, his arm going across her neck as he drawled into her ear, "You're shakin, princess.. This turning you on? It is me."

Miri bit down on his forearm, he didn't let her go. She was stomping on his feet as hard as humanly possible, it wasn't doing a damn thing. If only Brinna hadn't parked in the back tonight. If she screamed, thanks to the town curfew, a necessary evil thanks to the attacks going on currently, nobody would hear her.

For all intents and purposes she knew she was most likely dually fucked at the moment. Until the sounds of a motorcycle parking had her on high alert. Her heart raced and she groaned inwardly. The last thing she wanted was Embry getting hurt by this son of a bitch. Her mind raced as she tried to think of a way to keep Embry from being in danger.

"Ooh la la.. And it seems like we got a little company, babe.. So, do you want me to tell him how you're gonna come back with me? How you're gonna break his heart or I'm gonna break your neck?"

"Let her go." Embry growled as he stepped into sight, hands in his pockets a calm glare in his eyes. He added as an afterthought, "Or you won't like what happens."

Adam laughed and said "Isn't it past your bedtime, kid? I mean hell, Miri, babe.. I think ya went from older guys to robbing the fucking cradle, didn't ya?" as he looked at Embry, trailed his tongue slowly over Miri's neck. Miri growled, anger building.

She was beyond done with this. And if she got loose from Adam in the next few seconds, she had no doubt in mind that she was going to shoot him and plead temporary insanity. But she didn't have to, because out of nowhere, Embry lunged at the guy and was on top of him, choking him.

Stupidly, Adam hadn't bought a weapon with him. He'd thought that he could intimidate Miri enough to leave without needing one, so he hadn't bothered. She'd always been a weak one, really. Apparently, she'd come running back to daddy and this new bastard was putting spunk into her in large doses or something. He realized the error of his ways when his head bounced off of the side of the car and then connected with the window.

Embry finished punching him, calming down."Are you okay, Mir?" he asked as Miri looked him over in concern, biting her lower lip as she said quietly, "You shouldn't have done that. What if he'd had a weapon or something?" wincing at the result of the one punch Adam had managed to get in, saying quietly, "Damn it you're gonna need ice." while digging , pressing a cold bottled water she'd had in the pocket of her jacket to his face gingerly before standing on tiptoe, kissing him. "Thanks."

"I wasn't going to let him touch you, Mir." Embry explained simply as he pulled his jacket closed around her, said quietly, "Did you get the cops?"

"Dispatch was busy so I said to hell with it and called Dad." Miri said as Embry nodded and said quietly, "He didn't do anything, right?" looking at her in concern now. He'd had a bad feeling so when he called and her cell phone went to voicemail, and he'd seen the light on at the shop, from the diner down the street, he'd come up to make sure she was alright. The damn leeches were still attacking at will, even after they'd taken out Victoria's army last year. Nobody knew why or who was behind this new group, but the attacks had all been right in town, either in broad daylight or a crowd, or late at night.

And he damn sure wasn't going to let Miri be attacked. So when he'd gotten the bad feeling, he'd come on to the shop. He'd been planning on meeting her at the diner in a few minutes anyway, he'd offered to actually pick her up after she and Brinna finished inventory, but she'd insisted that she didn't want to put him out or anything, because she didn't know how long it'd take. He pulled her against him and said quietly, "I knew I should have just picked you up anyway."

By now the cops were pulling into the parking lot and Charlie got the satisfaction of slamming Adam into the backseat of a patrol car after reading him his rights for a second time. This time, he was going to make sure they had some way to keep Adam away from Miri, there had to be something he could do, short of killing the kid, as Miri's father. He walked over to Embry and said quietly, "Thank God you happened to come by." with a smile. Embry nodded and said calmly, "I got a bad feeling, sir. So I came up here to check on her."

Charlie turned to his oldest daughter and said with a firm nod, "From now on, Mirabelle. You and Brinna stick to daylight inventory." Miri nodded and then hugged her father as she said "I'm gonna go grab some food with Embry. I'll lock up when I get in tonight, text before I get home."

Charlie smiled, nodded. He couldn't complain, he liked Embry far better than he'd liked any of the guys she'd bought home before, and a few of the ones he'd met because of Bella. Embry seemed to be a good guy. And he'd probably saved Miri's life tonight.

Embry looked at her and asked, "You can still eat after having the hell scared out of you?" Miri nodded quietly and said "Unfortunately, adrenaline and fear give me the munchies. Besides, I haven't eaten since we met at the diner at lunch."

He looked at her in concern and she waved her hands, made an excuse along the lines of "What? I was busy.." as he shook his head and opened the passenger door to her car, helped her into it. Then he got in the drivers side and started the car.

"So.. The diner's closing early now.. If we want food, Miri, we'll have to go to Port Angeles?" Embry asked her as she nodded and said, "I'm paying. Do not argue. You saved my ass tonight. Screw my own Clark Kent. You are my own personal Superman." with a slight pouty grin, as she looked at him. He blushed a little and then slid her hand into his over the console in the car, pointed out, "I kinda like that." with a slight smirk. She nodded and then said "Today has been one hell of a day. I'm so tired. And now, thanks to that shit with Adam, I will not sleep tonight. I'll have neverending nightmares."

"He violated that restraining order. He'll be out of the way soon. They tend to frown on restraining order violations. And they tend to send them to jail."

"And this means he'll be going back to Las Vegas. Because as soon as my dad calls it in, he's gone." Miri said as she leaned against him and said apologetically, "I didn't want you getting caught up in this, getting hurt."

"It's not up for debate. I want you. Meaning that I can and will deal with the stuff that goes with that." Embry said as he leaned across when the light above them went red, kissed her on the forehead. She nodded and said quietly, "Still though.. I don't see how I'm worth the hell really." as she looked up at him, managed a smile. He smiled and said "Because you are. To me, you're worth it."

* * *

_ And the winner is Embry Call..__ And again, thanks so much for the reviews and adds! I just hope to god this chapter lives up to what everyone wanted to read! I tried to make it subtle, flirty and sexy. If it's confusing or boring, I'm totally sorry. But I did try, I promise! Because I LOVE EMBRY damn it.)_


	9. Those 3 Words

Chapter Nine

Those 3 Words

He stood in the doorway of the dance / yoga studio in the fitness center, just watching her. She was apparently taking a yoga class, and from the looks of it, she was pretty damn flexible. He coughed, his hand hitching in his hair as he bit his lip and just watched her body move, the way she stretched and twisted, the way her body curved.

Until of course, Quil elbowed him and started snickering. Embry tore his eyes away then and then hissed, "Don't you have to go get Claire?" his cheeks coloring beneath his russet skin. Quil laughed a little and shaking his head said "You've got it worse than Paul or Jared, man." before taking off down the hallway. He stepped back into the hallway and out of the doorway for a little while, needing to compose himself, not wanting to do something stupid and embarass himself if he were caught actually standing there and just watching Miri.

But she saw him as their eyes met in the full length mirror in front of her and she gave him a hidden wink, held up a finger meaning class was probably almost over. He nodded and then tried to avert his gaze for a little while, she had to have felt him staring her down just now, it had been pretty intense.

Miri watched the clock inside the studio intently, biting her lower lip. She'd caught him looking at her just now, for some reason, her legs felt like jello and her stomach fluttered nervously. He'd had this intense look in his eyes, she liked it, it sort of gave his normally dark brown eyes this sort of gleam, made them look almost like melted dark chocolate. Licking her lower lip, she dragged a brush through her hair and pulled it up out of her eyes messily as she slunk out the door, bag over her shoulder. He was leaned against the wall, his hand in his jeans pocket, reading the bulletin board on the wall in front of him, so she used the opportunity to do a little watching of her own.

Her eyes trailed ever so slowly down his body, then back up and this time, she coughed because he happened to look up, look her dead in the eyes and smirk a little, waiting on her to walk over to him. Which she did, pressing against him to give him a kiss hello. "I saw you." she whispered as he started to blush a little and she shrugged then whispered again, "It's okay. It's you looking at me." as he nodded, pulled her against him a little closer so that people could walk by in the hallway and out of the fitness center. She looked up at him, her hands resting on his upper arms as she said casually, "You're not cold? I mean it's freezing out and you're not wearing a jacket or sleeves."

Embry shrugged casually and slipping his arm around her waist pointed out calmly, " My blood's thicker, remember?" though even as he said it, he knew that deep down, they'd have to have a serious conversation and soon preferrably. She gave him a look then said "Are you sure that's it? I mean you're not sick.. Right?" her eyes taking on a concerned look as she looked up at him in curiousity. He nodded and said in a calming tone, "I promise you, Miri.. I'm not sick." as he looked at her, hiding a slight smile. This whole wait was nerve wracking in itself because the fear that she, not knowing about shapeshifters like her sister did would freak out and run, reject the imprint and he'd be alone again.

Because imprint or not, he really had fallen for her even harder than the slight crush he'd already had on her when they were kids. Miri studied him intently and then asked, "Okay, so what's wrong? You look upset.."

"Nothing.. Just had a long day." Embry said as he managed a halfway convincing smile and then asked, "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat.. But I'm also tired too.. Let's just go to your house or mine and be lazy.. Please?" she asked as she looked at him, begging with her eyes. He laughed and then said "Laziness wins."

"I'll make us something to eat. And no, it won't be like the burnt grilled cheese. And maybe this time, it'll be better than the alfredo I made you last time." Miri said as he hugged her against him, before helping her onto the back of his motorcycle. He got on, her arms slowly wrapped around him, her body molded against him and he shoved all concerns, fears and worries out of his mind for the moment.

Miri's arms slowly wrapped around him and she snuggled against him as close as possible, her lips grazing against the back of his neck. When he groaned a little, she gave a slight giggle and rested her head against his shoulder, holding on, enjoying the ride back to his house. She blinked in shock when she realized that she was actually really close to saying those 3 words and meaning them. She'd somehow let her guard down with him, she'd been able to let him in. And so far, so good. She was getting adjusted to being able to trust him, being with him almost all the time. Sure they had their fights and arguments, but she could just feel that this time, it was totally different.

She did honestly love him and everything about him. Good things and not so good things.

They pulled into the driveway of his mom's house and he got off the motorcycle, begrudgingly having to move her arms, missing the way her body felt pressed up against him. He was getting really used to her being with him at all times. He loved her, he always had, and several times those words almost slipped out.

Looking down at her he raised a brow and then asked, "Okay, what's wrong with you now?"

She pressed her finger to his lips and then said quietly, "I have to say something.. It scares me to say it, not knowing if you're gonna even feel the same way, knowing it might just be too soon and this could be a mistake.. But if I don't say it, Embry, it's going to drive me insane."

"What?"

She pressed him against the walled in area of the carport and then kissing him muttered quietly, "I love you, Embry."

Stopping the kiss, she looked up at him nervously, biting her lower lip. He let out a breath, she'd been making it sound as if she were about to say something really, really huge or break up with him or something. He definitely hadn't been expecting that.

Picking her up and holding her against the wall, he kissed her back and laughing a little said "I was about to say that, Miri. I love you too. But you really had me worried there for a minute." putting her back down. She laughed a little and then asked, "So.. What do you want to eat?"

"You sure you want to cook? I mean my mom's stove kinda hates us experimenting on it, remember?" he laughed as his mom came to the door and called out, "Is that Mirabelle out there with you, Embry?"

"Yeah, mom. She finally came over to see you." Embry called out with a slight laugh as his mother walked out and smiling said "The last time I saw you, you were parading around in Renee's shoes and makeup. I feel old now." jokingly.

They walked inside, Embry slid his arm around her, sort of crushing her against him. The fear of telling her was still there, but her having actually said she loved him gave him a little hope. Soon, though, he knew he'd have to tell her.

* * *

_ And the winner is Embry Call..__ And again, thanks so much for the reviews and adds! I just hope to god this chapter lives up to what everyone wanted to read! I tried to make it subtle, flirty and sexy. If it's confusing or boring, I'm totally sorry. But I did try, I promise! Because I LOVE EMBRY damn it.)_


End file.
